


GaloLio 原作向 警隊加洛X實驗體里歐

by admixture



Category: Galo Thymos - Fandom, GaloLio - Fandom, Kray Foresight - Fandom, Lio Fotia - Fandom, Promare (2019), ガロ, プロメア, リオ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 18:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admixture/pseuds/admixture
Summary: 對燃燒者生體實驗，里歐為了保護席瑪跟其他燃燒者被軍隊抓到關進收容所。有天意外在牢裡發現隔壁遞過來的紙條，自那以後里歐開始跟隔壁的燃燒者筆談，兩人相談甚歡。儘管承受著痛苦的實驗，但是通過與筆友的交談讓里歐保留著一絲的希望，總有一天可以逃出研究所並解放其他同伴。*有燃燒者除非死亡否則身體可以一直再生的設定*有調整科技開發進度，里歐被抓時連鎖凍結彈跟普羅米科技引擎還沒正式開發完，古雷札X的瞬間打碎機、宇宙冰凍砲、土地開墾光線處於半開發狀態*沒有外星人滅世設定，普羅米亞是能量總稱、燃燒者更接近帶有過多能量的人，帕納索斯是半開發半移民類似那撒移民火星的那種因為我的邏輯跟不上設定而且會老是往怪奇O語那邊跑*除了加洛，烈焰救火隊還是老成員，但是主要工作是打醬油*有暴力描寫，有血，有少量dirty talk





	GaloLio 原作向 警隊加洛X實驗體里歐

加洛：被古雷救起之後古雷成為加洛的監護人，把加洛送進軍校。 之後在軍隊朋友的引薦下先認識艾莉絲，軍校畢業之後順著艾莉絲提供的工作機會進了古雷的研究所當護衛隊，剛好報答古雷贊助(?)之恩。原先帶有對燃燒者的偏見，在認識里歐之後想法改變，決定幫助里歐逃走。 

里歐：盯哨時察覺軍隊接近，讓坎羅梅斯帶著大家撤退，撤退中途被老頭陰，巴爾剛用半開發的宇宙熱死砲將里歐跟來不及撤退的一些燃燒者抓起來帶走。  
因為里歐是主要目標，所以先暫時放過了其他燃燒者。

－－－－－－－－－－

金屬枷鎖擦著冰冷的地板發出刺耳的鏗鏘聲，無法行動的雙腳在地上拖行，留下了點點血漬。里歐淺金綠的髮絲卡著紫黑色的血痂，變成一團化不開的死結。  
兩名警衛一人抓著一隻手臂，一邊發著牢騷、一邊拖著藥物實驗後無法行動的實驗體回牢，「媽的，為什麼照顧這些燃燒者的粗活輪到了我們頭上？」  
「誰叫本尼調去管理部門了，嘖，那個狗娘養的有夜班警衛這樣的涼活，當然跑得比誰都快，要是我我也不幹啊。」  
「嘛，雖然要處理這些傢伙很煩，不過這小妞長得真不錯，雖然是個男的，但看著至少不像其他畜生一樣讓人反胃。」  
「而且他還自己住一間呢！搞不好就是對上面的人張開大腿換來特殊待遇吧，哈哈哈！」  
「好燙！」在接近牢房時，警衛突然像觸電一樣推開里歐，失去支撐的他摔倒在地，忍著藥物帶來的鈍痛爬起來作勢逃跑。  
「幹！他不是已經戴了項圈了嗎！到底哪來的能力！」  
「技術部那些人都是吃乾飯的嗎？」  
在兩人掏槍的時候，里歐轉身撞向其中一個警衛，抓著他連人帶槍對另一名警衛開火，凍結槍瞬間制服了對方。  
「救…救命！L-12區需要支援！快點派人過來！」警衛試圖從里歐手中搶回凍結槍的主控權，想著怎麼一個要死不活的燃燒者卻有這個勁。

「…燃燒者是自由的，我們不是你們的所有物。」里歐反手扭住警衛的手，接過他掉落的槍，儘管虛弱，仍然不減他的光芒。  
「呃啊！」然而當凍結槍的槍口對準警衛時，里歐脖頸上的項圈噴發刺骨的寒氣，以項圈為中心點，大量的液態氮注射到里歐的體內，使得藥物影響下本就虛弱的身體更加的無法動彈，趁此之際，遠處的凍結槍擊中了他，被冰凍住半個身子的里歐失力倒在了地上。  
「你們沒事嗎？」持槍者走到警衛身邊，蹲下身觀察警衛的傷勢。  
「我…我沒事，沒想到這個小婊子還有這般力氣。」警衛揉了揉發痛的手腕，「謝啦，還好你即時出現，不然這個畜生就要跑了。」  
對方聞言沉默了一會，「…你知道他是里歐.弗提亞吧，S級實驗體，是整個燃燒者研究中心最寶貴的實驗樣本。D級燃燒者姑且不論，你要是真放跑了S級的……希望你自己心裡有數。」  
「幹什麼對一個奄奄一息的婊子那麼認真啊你…你！你是！」看清來者後警衛嚇得整個人往後倒，「古古古古雷司政官！」  
里歐聽到來者的身分，頓時氣極，掙扎著就要用火焰攻擊古雷，然而對方卻毫不躲閃，僅按下手邊的按鈕，項圈釋放的冷氣與藥劑的劑量頓時加重，里歐掙扎著，拚了命的想用手中精粹的火焰刀劃開古雷的喉嚨。

「古…雷……古雷……古雷佛賽特！！」  
面對直指眉間的焰刃，古雷舉起槍，毫無畏懼的對著燃燒者的頭部就是一槍，「區區一個愚蠢的怪物，少浪費時間掙扎，把你說話的力氣留著撐過下一個實驗吧。」  
古雷一邊指揮著趕到的增援將昏迷的里歐送回牢房，一邊不動聲色的目送警衛絕望的被增援部隊的人帶走，「研究中心不需要做不好自己份內工作的人。」

──────────

「加洛.提摩斯！普羅米波利斯軍第三分隊保家衛國的男子漢！前來報到！」軍服外披、髮型顯目的加洛揮舞著纏，在眾研究者面前大聲地報上自己的名號。  
「加洛，適可而止就好了喔。其他人可沒有像我這樣的幽默感。」艾莉絲叮囑著加洛，手上也不停地核對數據處理樣本資料。  
「喔喔艾莉絲！我就知道只有你懂得極東之島文化的帥氣！你絕對不會後悔讓我在這裡幹活的！」  
「好好好，纏很帥。」艾莉絲一邊馬不停蹄的處理手頭上的工作，一邊跟加洛說明現況，「因為前幾天負責管理燃燒者的警衛疏忽，導致S級實驗體差點脫逃，這次我們多分配到了一個部隊負責重點監控A級以上的實驗體跟協助、保護研究者……這些你應該已經從司政官那邊得到消息了吧。」  
「就交給我吧！只要是古雷老爺子指派的任務，我！男子漢加洛.提摩斯赴湯蹈火在所不惜！」加洛鼓足氣勢大聲說道，惹得幾個熬夜加班的研究者摀住耳朵皺緊眉頭。  
加洛華麗登場的結果就是，艾莉絲不得不將加洛調到近日爆發逃脫危機的S級實驗體周圍戒備，一來加洛也會滿足這樣的分配，二來那邊除了警衛之外人少清靜，省得加洛的大嗓門去迫害其他爆肝研究者的腦子。

一個多月後，艾莉絲告訴加洛他可以開始運送S級實驗體到技術部研究室。由於上次的事件，針對S級實驗體的研究都必須先施打鎮定劑並冷凍，再運送到研究室解凍、開始實驗。加洛打開牢門，讓艾莉絲的團隊進去給實驗體注射鎮定劑、裝進冷凍艙，再由他跟另外三個警衛部隊的人運送。冷凍艙上結滿冰霜，加洛看不太清楚裡面長什麼樣子，只能從身形判斷他如果不是發育不良，不然就只是個小鬼。  
第一次在旁邊戒備燃燒者實驗的任務，也是加洛第一次近距離目睹傳聞中燒殺擄掠、口吐烈焰的怪物，其實只是個容貌姣好、嬌小瘦弱的美少年。

「司政官？！你怎麼在這裡？」  
艾莉絲的驚呼聲讓盯著實驗體發楞的加洛回過神來，趕緊過去要跟長官問好，看到古雷揮手示意後便默默的退到一旁，「我只是來視察一下連鎖凍結彈的開發狀態，請不用在意我，繼續你們手邊的工作。」  
在上層隔間的暗室，加洛目睹著實驗體被層層疊疊的束縛帶固定在特製的金屬冷卻椅上，鼻咽牽著導管、全身上下掛滿纜線，比起一個高度戒備的要犯，更像一個重病將死的病人。  
「準備喚醒實驗體。」艾莉絲對著加密過的麥克風，在暗室指揮著穿著防護服的研究者做好準備，將阿摩尼亞注入導管。實驗體在刺激下睜大雙眼，發現自己回到了慘白的研究室，冒著冷氣的特殊座椅是無聲的警告，他掙動一下雙手，隨後便放棄掙扎，任由身旁的人在他身上搗鼓。

「連鎖凍結彈，第十五次實驗開始。」  
合成的藥劑順著纜線注射到實驗體的身體裡，然而未完成的凍結彈在注射到他體內時，他的全身開始因為疼痛劇烈的顫抖，藥劑途經處皮膚開始不合常理的膨脹、扭曲。 冰凍的範圍跟速度顯然都沒有調整好，破壞了身體的內部壓力。肉體被凍結劑破開的劈啪聲迴盪在整個研究室，他痛得臉色發青，卻絲毫沒有弱色，碧璽般的眼眸散發著炙熱的烈焰。  
「…加強藥劑的比例，試射壓縮凍結彈。」古雷直視著實驗體的雙眸，命令艾莉絲加重施打的劑量。

「古雷…佛賽特……，這是來自燃燒者的宣告，」他忍著漫布在身體裡的毒藥，啞著嗓子怒吼。  
「我們不是數據，我們不是產品，我們也是人類！是有血有肉的人類！」里歐劇烈的掙動著，面對漆黑的槍口卻絲毫不屈服，字字句句彷彿蘊含著磅礡的力量，一字一句都擊打著加洛的內心。  
「如果你們…咳啊……相信你的證據的話，那就睜大你們的眼睛，看看我身體裡流的究竟是不是鮮血！！」  
隨著槍聲的響起，壓縮的凍結彈打在里歐的側腹，連帶著原本體內瑟亂的凍結劑引發連鎖反應，烈陽般的鮮紅色自他瘦小的體內湧出，濺灑在蒼白的地板上。  


那是烙印在瞳孔裡的剛烈。  
加洛在軍營內看過不少險象，也目睹無數的還生。但是深深觸動靈魂的衝擊，他，加洛.提摩斯也是第一次見。  
「實驗……失敗了。」艾莉絲顫抖的聲音，打破了死一樣的沉寂。研究者們漸漸回到自己的崗位，他們或調整儀器、或清理被血噴濺的工具，但是沒人敢貿然接近奄奄一息的實驗體。  
「古雷…你…」打斷加洛的是里歐胸口燃起的紫紅色火焰，從一小點、延燒到他的全身，破裂的臟器與滲血的傷口迅速痊癒，然而失敗的凍結實驗對里歐的損耗非常大，即便身體修復了他依舊沒有轉醒。  
特殊的凍結椅偵測到燃燒者的熱能，噴灑液態氮與凍結劑將里歐隱沒在層層冰霜下。艾莉絲分析數據後，判斷凍結彈實驗無法繼續，讓研究團隊跟護衛隊把里歐從椅子上解開，再次對里歐施打鎮定劑並將他送進冷凍艙。  
而那被鮮血染紅的白色囚服卻留在了加洛的心底。


End file.
